playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Kuro
Kuro is a Sony Computer Entertainment mascot Arcade Opening: TBA Rival: Jack Skellington Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending: TBA Gameplay Kuro has three movesets based on his different forms -Kasanagi form, based on King of Fighters, Kurosumi form, based upon Dead or Alive and PatroKuros form, which takes moves from Soul Calibur. *Kuro Jab - - Kuro moves his hand up quickly, hitting enemies. * Kuro Swing - or - Kuro swings a ball of cloth forward. * Kuro Headbutt - - Kuro does a headbutt, knocking enemies over. * Kuro Stomp - - Kuro does a stomp, launching opponents away. * Kuro Spin - (midair) - Kuro spins around, hitting enemies on either side of him. * Air Kuro Swing - or (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Kuro Headbutt - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Kuro Stomp - (midair) - Same as the ground version. In Kuro Kasanagi form: *Fire Punch''' '- - Kuro does a fire punch. *Jump Kick - or - Kuro jumps into opponent's back and kicks them. *Fire Uppercut' '- - Kuro punches upwards with fire. *Fire Swipe - - Kuro swipes with fire. *' Air Fire Punch '- (midair) - Same as the ground version. *Air Jump Kick - or (midair) - Same as the ground version. *Air Fire Uppercut - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *Air Fire Swipe - (midair) - Same as the ground version. In Kurosumi form: *' Sword Dash '- - Kuro dashes forward, stabbing his opponent with his sword. *Spin Kick - or - Kuro does a rapid barrage of kicks while spinning. *Rising Knee' '- - Kuro rises his knee, launching opponents away. *Cartwheel Kick - - Kuro does a cartwheel kick. *Air Sword Dash' '- (midair) - Same as the ground version. *Air Spin Kick - or (midair) - Same as the ground version. *Air Rising Knee - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *Air Cartwheel Kick - (midair) - Same as the ground version. In PatroKuros form: *Double Kick' '- - Kuro kicks the opponent twice. *Shield Dash - or - Kuro charges towards the opponent with a shield in front of him. *Sword Spin' '- - Kuro does a sword spin while jumping. *Crouching Kick - - Kuro does a crouching kick. *Air Double Kick' '- (midair) - Same as the ground version. *Air Shield Dash - or (midair) - Same as the ground version. *Air Sword Spin - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *AIr Kick - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Kuro Nap - - Kuro takes a short nap, generating AP in the process. * Henshin! I am Kurosumi! - or - Kuro changes into Kurosumi. Upon entry, Kurosumi uses his sword to cut opponents. *Henshin! I am Kuro Kasanagi! - - Kuro changes into Kuro Kasanagi. Upon entry, Kuro Kasanagi does a arm swipe with fire. *Henshin! I am PatroKuros!' '''- - Kuro changes into PatroKuros. Upon entry, PatroKuros does a sword spin. * Air Kuro Nap - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Henshin! I am Kurosumi! - or (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Henshin! I am Kuro Kasanagi! - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *Air Henshin! I am PatroKuros - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Sumo Throw - or - Kuro pushes the opponent away. *Basketball Throw - - Kuro throws the opponent upward. *Tripping Throw - - Kuro yanks a blanket out from underneath his opponent. *Item Pick-up - *Block - - TBA *Evade - + Left Analog Stick * Flame Shot - (Level 1): Kuro quickly turns into Kuro Kasanagi and gets a small flame shot ready, the longer he charge it, the bigger it gets. * Beach Volleyball - (Level 2): Kuro quickly turns into Kurosumi and kicks a Volleyball, it ricochets off of walls, it kills opponents. *Alpha PatroKuros - (Level 3): Kuro turns into Alpha PatroKuros and all of his attacks are really hard to dodge. Taunts TBA Quotes from All-Stars TBA Intros and Outros Introduction TBA Winning Screen TBA Losing Screen TBA Minion Rank 7: Toro Costumes TBA Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters